His Lovely Dress
by blahblahturtle
Summary: Sion wants to know what it's like when Nezumi's up on stage. At least he wants to know how it feels. When Nezumi comes back to the Library, guess what he finds? One-shot, possibly two to add some lemon. NezuShi


**Haha I got the idea from this pic I saw. I couldn't find it online, so thank goodness I saved it on my tumblr!( .com/post/14335612146 )**

**DISCLAIMER: Nezumi and Sion definitely don't belong to me. No.6 isn't in my possession either. If it was, this would've happened in the books AND the anime. ;D**

Nezumi huffed as he walked along the streets of the West Block. It had been a week since Sion had seen him as his other self. His self he had _never_ wanted Sion of all people to see.

Eve.

This seperate identity showed a lot about Nezumi that he didn't like revealing to people that knew Nezumi instead of Eve. He would rather have some people refer to him as Eve, then rest as Nezumi. Usually he wasn't so self-conscious, but when it came to Sion, he was always... strange.

He had to rip his bread and half-rotted meat away from some brats that tried to steal it from him. Sion had told him once about some kids that took half of his bread once. Were they the same? As much has he was annoyed by Sion, he hated sending Sion out to run his errands. He hated every moment that Sion was out of the Library. To Nezumi, Sion was prince-like, a person of high worth that must be attended to and cared for.

The West Block was the worst place to keep this perfect person.

But the brat got on his nerves sometimes, so he had to send him out here sometimes. Though this time, _he_ was the one that stormed out. Nezumi had been cautious ever since the Ophelia incident. He felt uneasy around Sion, though the white-haired boy was oblivious as to why.

"_You look so pretty, though! I thought you were the most beautiful thing up on that stage!" Sion beamed with awe._

"_Tch. There was nothing else on that stage, of course _I_ would be the most beautiful thing up there." Nezumi shrugged off the compliment, using his hair in his face to hide his slight blush._

Nezumi shook his head to clear it. What did Sion find ever-so-wonderful about crossdressing on a stage for money? What was so _beautiful_ about it? Nezumi thought his compliments were only from sheer pity. Though Nezumi liked acting -and a dirty little secret of his was that he liked the feeling of wearing dresses- he felt so _disgraceful_ about it now, especially now that Sion was around to see him.

He let out a sigh. Nezumi hated sighing. He mumbled a curse under his breath.

_Damn feelings._

Nezumi kept walking towards the Library, his bread and meat secure in his hands. He raised an eyebrow when a dog, a scrawny yet fierce looking thing, was sitting in front of the door. It growled at him when Nezumi neared the door, as if to say, "Don't come in yet."

His eyes narrowed at the dog in confusion.

"He's going to laugh at me." Nezumi heard Sion's muffled voice from inside. These walls were very thin. A hearty laugh of Dogkeeper's followed him.

"He might. But then again, he may not," Dogkeeper chuckled hoarsely, "Now come on, this is loose in the back."

Yelps of protest. Crashing noises. Not good.

Despite the snarling dog, Nezumi knocked on the door. _Knocking on my own door. What the hell are they even doing in there?_ He thought, somewhat annoyed.

Everything inside stopped.

A wild string of curses was heard from behind the door. What shocked Nezumi slightly was that the swearing came more so from Sion than from Dogkeeper. He felt some emotion that wasn't quite worry, but it was close.

Dogkeeper swung open the door, flew out, and slammed it in the blink of an eye. "I made him pretty for ya! Hope you like it, Nezumi!" She chortled as she and the dog dashed from sight.

_Made him pretty? Hope you like it?_ Nezumi repeated mentally. In an instant, Nezumi flung open the door.

Nezumi's breath caught in his throat. His heart thudded madly. His face even turned a little pink.

Sion was on sitting on the floor on his knees -face completely flustered-, a long, silky pink dress draped around him. It had pink-tinted, transparent sleeves but no shoulders, and it was tied around his waist with a pink bow. His neck was wrapped in a frilly collar that had been sewn onto the dress, and red roses were strategically placed here and there. He had on thigh-high stockings and pink high-heels that made his legs look _damn_ sexy.

Sion's face was the beautifully worst part.

Hair extensions made his short white hair flow out into long, snowy strands that faintly waved and curled. A rose was placed above his ear. Make-up softly highlighted all of his features, making his shining, crimson eyes more prominent than the slightly glossed lips that curled downwards into a panicked frown. His cheeks were pinker than the dress he wore.

And _damn_ it looked sexy!

"What.. the hell... are you doing?" Nezumi huffled slowly, throwing his palm to his face to hide his increasing blush. He couldn't stand looking at him. Sion was the utmost tempting thing in the world. He was so vulnerable and beautiful that Nezumi couldn't help but think of the many things he could do.

"W-Well.." Sion stuttered -adding to his cuteness, no less!- "I-I was thinking about.. your performance the other day.."

Oh great. This was about the Ophelia thing?

"A-And I wanted to know.. what it was like, you know?" Sion continued, "I was talking to Dogkeeper about it.. and she.. helped me." So that was why Dogkeeper was here.

Before Nezumi knew it, a short laugh bubbled up from his throat. That only made Sion's blush deepen. "I knew you would laugh at me.." He said, looking away. Sion's crimson eyes shone glassy, embarrassment turning into tears that were threatening to fall. Nezumi shook his head and was in inches from Sion in an instant.

"You're such an airhead," Nezumi whispered into Sion's ear, causing hot shivers to shoot down his spine, "If you wanted me, you could've wished for me, Your Majesty. You didn't have to go through the trouble of putting this on." Nezumi knew how hard it was to put a dress on and take it off of oneself.

It was a _bitch_ to take it off of another person.

The next day, Dogkeeper fist-pumped in victory when Sion came to work in a daze, his walking lacking grace.

**Hahaha, the end~! ;D If people are good to me, I _may _edit this to.. show the details~**

**Please review? 8D**


End file.
